


DJ Noya

by Prompt_Trashcan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Trashcan/pseuds/Prompt_Trashcan
Summary: Asahi go's to a club sees his long lost friend Noya, who just so happens to be the DJ.





	DJ Noya

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an ask on my tumblr @Prompt-Trashcan

“Noya?“ Asahi said out loud, nearly dropping his drink. Noya looks up, startled slightly by hearing his name. “Hey Asahi, hold up a sec.” Holding his pointer finger up, Noya set a few songs on the playlist to drag it out so he can step away for a moment. “What are you doing here Asahi?” Noya questioned with a smile. “Tanaka dragged me here” Asahi answered while pointing a nod a in Tanaka’s direction. The two look over to see Tanaka pulling his shirt off and swinging it to the rhythm. “Oh I got cha’, let’s go sit.” Noya beckoned to an empty booth. “Yea, let’s go.” They make their way past dancing couples, laughing crowds and people that strike out on their flirty advances on others. They take a seat and begin to chat a bit. After a few minutes Noya gets up, ” Well I better get back. If you hang around for about another half hour I can take you home.“ Asahi nods and takes a sip of his drink. With a smirk Noya responded, “see you in a bit!” And with that he was gone.

Noya wrapped up his shift, grabbed his jacket and made his was to Asahi, “you ready?” Asahi nods. They head out of the club, the cool night air kissing their cheeks. They walked towards the way to Asahi’s house, talking about what’s going on with their lives, Noya in particular was excited about his DJ job at the Crow-Bar. Noya stops though after awhile, he grabs Asahi’s hand and his expression changes. “Y'know, it’s been a while since I last seen you. I missed you man.” Asahi glances over to Noya, who’s eyes are slightly glassy, as if he’s starting to feel emotional. “Yea me too, I’m sorry Noya. I’m glad I got to see you tonight though.” Asahi says, slightly squeezing Noya’s hand. “Come on,” Asahi takes the lead, still keeping a hold on Noya’s hand. They turned off the side walk and walked down a path through a nearby park. The lights dimly illuminating the area, but since it was empty due to the time of night it offered them some privacy and a bench offered them a place to sit. Sitting against each other Asahi let’s it slip, “I’m sorry I left for a while Noya.” Noya looks over, “it’s alright, you did what you had to for you.” “Still I should have kept in touch,” Asahi admitted, upset with himself. “Well you’re here now right?” Asahi looks over and sighs softly, “yea, yea I am.” Noya smiles and places his head on Asahi’s shoulder, “then that’s what matters.” They sat like that for a minute in silence, until Asahi shifted his position, this time facing Noya. Noya looked up at Asahi curiously. Asahi hand raises until it reaches Noya’s chin, lifting it. Asahi’s face slowly making its way closer to Noya’s. Asahi feels the warmth of Noya’s breath through parted lips. Their eyes close, their lips connect, and they savor the moment as time feels as though it stopped. The world melts away and it’s just them, the way they want it to be. Deep, slow kisses are exchanged between the two. Noya slowly pulls away, licks his lips slightly and smiles, “let’s get you home Asahi.” Asahi smiles and nods" yea, let’s go.“


End file.
